Inevitable
by usagi-serenity
Summary: What if Usagi wasn't the Moon Princess? How would this affect her relationship with Mamoru? AU.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! It's been a little while since I've posted, and I'm sorry about that. I had four ideas for fics, and I was deciding between them. I don't know if I'll write the other three, but hopefully I'll get around to it. I decided to write this one because it was the only one where I knew how I could end it. The other ones have interesting plots, but I have no idea how they will end up.

This fic is manga based, and the first few paragraphs have dialogue taken from act 8. Most of this chapter is just exposition, as this is an AU story.

Don't forget to leave a review. It makes me more inspired to keep writing new chapters!

Enjoy!

* * *

"How dare you! Not even God uses human energy for his own purposes! You are truly evil!" Sailor Moon shouted, appearing before Kunzite. She stood defensively in front of her senshi, snarling at her enemy. "I'm the sailor suited senshi of love and justice! Sailor Moon has arrived! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" The blonde-haired senshi pulled out the moon stick. "Moon Healing Escalation!"

Kunzite laughed, pushing his palm toward the teenager and sending her flying off Tokyo Tower. Sailor Moon screamed as she fell, believing that her life was going to end. Thankfully, she fell into the arms of Tuxedo Kamen just before she could hit the ground. She stared at him in awe, pulling him into a tight embrace. Thoughts flooded her brain. _No way… he came to my rescue again!_

Sailor Moon pulled away and forced a brave look onto her face. "You can't be here! We're going after the enemy, and we're going to defeat it! You have to run away!" Without thinking, she kissed him gently, knowing that it might be her last chance to do so. The senshi jumped up, returning to the battle. The masked hero placed a hand to his mouth, surprised by the new side of her personality that Sailor Moon was showing him.

"Supreme Thunder!" Jupiter yelled, throwing a flash of lightning at Kunzite. All of the senshi gasped as the attack bounced off of Kunzite as he had a forcefield surrounding him.

"Go ahead, keep giving me all of your energy. I'll return it to you a hundred times stronger when I attack!" he taunted, smirking. "I'll wipe this pitiful city, Tokyo, right off the map!" Usagi gasped, spinning around to face the senshi.

"Run! Quickly!" the moon senshi exclaimed, "He's going to attack us! Take the princess to a safe place. Protect her!"

"Sailor Moon!" the senshi yelled desperately, grabbing onto the girl they believed to be their princess. Venus broke free from the other senshis' restraining arms as Kunzite gathered the energy he collected from the senshi and prepared to attack Sailor Moon.

"Hurry! Go protect Sailor Moon!" the senshi of Venus shrieked.

Kunzite shot a beam of energy at Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Kamen leapt up and stood in front of her protectively. "Tuxedo Kamen!" the odangoed heroine screamed.

Suddenly a blinding, white glow pierced through Kunzite's attack before it could hit Tuxedo Kamen. Everyone gasped and covered their eyes from the light. Kunzite snarled and vanished with a whip of his cape.

Venus felt the moon insignia on her forehead vanish and a tiara materialized where it had been. Mars squinted one eye open and looked at Venus, whose fingers were tracing the golden band. "V-chan?" she whispered, realizing that Sailor Venus wasn't who she claimed to be.

When the light faded, the senshi, Luna, Artemis, and Tuxedo Kamen looked in the direction of the brightness. A short girl stood with a crystal hovering between her hands. Her long, silver hair was tied into two twin-tails with buns where they were tied off. Her silver gown trailed on the floor and complimented her pale complexion. A golden crescent moon blazed between her bangs. The girl's face was serious, but there was a hint of playfulness in her bright blue eyes.

Most notably, her face was identical to a certain moon senshi.

Sailor Moon reached up to touch her forehead, which felt hot. Her tiara had disappeared and a crescent identical to Serenity's was in its place. She looked to Tuxedo Kamen with wide eyes, who was starting at the ground with a look of realization of his face. Tears began to trickle down both of their faces.

Venus began to walk toward the girl, surprising the others. She knelt in front of her and smiled. "Princess Serenity," she stated. Serenity smiled and let a delicate laugh escape her rosy lips. "Princess, I apologize for impersonating you. I was instructed to act as a decoy so that the enemy would cancel their search for you."

"That's alright, Sailor Venus. You were doing what you thought was best. I thank you for that," Serenity reassured her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Luna stepped forward, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Princess? Is that you?" she asked. Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter stepped up beside her.

"You look just like…" Mercury began quietly.

"Sailor Moon," Jupiter finished, her eyes flashing between Serenity and Sailor Moon. The corners of Serenity's lips turned upward, her gaze landing on Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen.

"Endymion…" she whispered, staring into Tuxedo Kamen's eyes. She blinked, glancing at Sailor Moon. The moon princess giggled lightly. "I'm sure all of you want an explanation. I'll tell you everything, but first, let's go somewhere somewhere more… private." The senshi nodded.

"Let's go to the shrine. The only one there is Ojiichan, and he isn't going to bother us," Mars said to the group. They nodded and began to walk off to Hikawa Shrine. Tuxedo Kamen stayed where he was, hesitant to follow.

"Tuxedo Kamen?" Sailor Moon called, turning around and waiting for the masked hero. "Are you coming?" He opened his mouth, ready to tell her that he didn't think he was invited. However, Serenity gave him a warm smile and waved him forward.

"Come with us. You need answers just as much as my senshi do."

* * *

"Thousands of years ago, there was a kingdom inhabiting the moon. The Moon Kingdom was ruled by my mother, Queen Serenity. Normally, the women of the Silver Millennium royal bloodline are limited to one child. However, there is an anomaly. Every five generations, there is a slight chance that the queen could have twins. This applied to Queen Serenity." The princess glanced at Sailor Moon, who was staring at her lap.

"Twins?" Jupiter asked, looking between Serenity and Sailor Moon. Serenity nodded.

"In our previous lives, Sailor Moon and I were twin sisters. I was born first and inherited the ginzuishou. The queen named me after herself, since I was the heiress to the crown. Sailor Moon was born second and received the Moon's Sailor Crystal. She was named Selene, but she was mainly called Sailor Moon. She was the leader of the sailor senshi."

"The five of you were my protectors, and we did everything together. You were more like my friends rather than my guardians. We told everything to each other."

"Eventually, I became curious of the Earth. Sailor Moon told me that it was forbidden and tried to convince me to stay away. One day, my curiosity got the best of me. I snuck down to Earth without telling anybody. That's where I met you, Endymion," Serenity said, turning toward Tuxedo Kamen.

"Endymion?" Mars asked cautiously. Serenity smiled shyly and a blush crept onto her cheeks.

"I fell in love with him as soon as I saw him. We didn't have any time to talk, but there was chemistry from the start. Before I could say anything, Sailor Moon came and took me home. She was furious that I hadn't listened to her and put myself in danger."

Sailor Moon bit her lip and shared a guilty look with Tuxedo Kamen. Tears were threatening to spill again, but she couldn't let Serenity see. Her sister continued her story.

"As soon as I returned to the moon, I found mother and made a request. I told her that if I married the prince of the Golden Kingdom, an alliance between our two kingdoms would be created. She instantly loved the idea and contacted the King and Queen of the Earth. We were to be married. Unfortunately, the wedding never happened. A lady named Beryl heard of my engagement to Endymion and became jealous. She wanted Endymion all to herself. An evil entity named Metallia possessed Beryl and brainwashed the Golden Kingdom. The only one who wasn't under her influence was Endymion."

Serenity began to cry, and Venus hugged her comfortingly. The moon princess sighed. "They attacked on our wedding day. I couldn't find any of you. I heard screams of my people as they were slaughtered. I ran across the moon, calling out for somebody, anybody to find me. Eventually I found all of you, but you were nothing but corpses. Endymion's brainwashed shitennou had killed you, and you had killed them. Sailor Moon was dead on the ground next to Endymion." she stood up and walked next to Tuxedo Kamen and wrapped her arms around his waist. He flinched at the contact, but slid his arm around her shoulders.

"You were still alive, but barely. Your breathing was uneven and you were unconscious. A sword was sticking out of your stomach. When I heard my mother walk up behind me, I pleaded her to bond us together. That way, we could be reborn and find each other again. She agreed and used the ginzuishou to bond our souls. I thanked her and hugged her tightly, knowing it would be the last time I saw her. Realizing that there was no hope left, I took your sword and committed suicide. That's the last thing I remember."

Everybody was silent for a while, trying to take in the information that Serenity had given them. The only noises that could be heard were Serenity's quiet sobs. Sailor Moon let silent tears fall down her cheeks. Tuxedo Kamen placed the hand that wasn't wrapped around Serenity onto Sailor Moon's arm, giving her a sad smile.

Luna cleared her throat, deciding to break the silence. "It's getting pretty late. You should all head home. We'll meet at the crown tomorrow to discuss this more."

"One problem," Mercury said. "How are we going to explain to people why Sailor Moon suddenly has a twin?" Serenity sighed, sitting up straight and shaking Tuxedo Kamen's arm from her shoulders.

"I suppose I could use the ginzuishou to brainwash Sailor Moon's family into thinking I'm her twin sister. If any of your friends ask, I was away at boarding school and just returned today." Artemis cocked his head.

"What about your family? Won't they miss you?" Serenity bit her lip, looking down at her feet. She squeezed the sides of her dress.

"My mother… died in childbirth. My father blames me for it. He left me two years ago." Jupiter shot up and ran to her princess, pulling her into a tight embrace. Luna jumped up and sat on Sailor Moon's lap.

"Are alright with that, Sailor Moon?" she asked. The moon senshi swiped the tears from her cheeks and nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Serenity, we should get home." She placed her hand over her brooch, detransforming. "I'm Tsukino Usagi. Only call me Sailor Moon when I'm transformed, but I guess you already know that."

The silver-haired princess pulled away from Jupiter and let her gown melt away. "I'm Terumi Katsuki, but I suppose I'll be going as Tsukino Katsuki for a little while." She grabbed Usagi's hand and squeezed it gently. "Let's go."

* * *

Alright, I know that Usagi having a sister isn't a very original concept, and I wasn't originally planning on making Katsuki Usagi's twin, but it was the idea that made the most sense. The senshi are princesses of their respective planets, so Usagi still had to be a princess of some sort. I decided to make them twins because women of the Silver Millennium can only have one child. This way, it's closer to the canon rules.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back to the next chapter of "Inevitable"! I'm sorry that it's taken me this long to update. I finished this chapter about 2 days ago, but it was way too short. I needed to add more before I could post this, but I suffered from a bit of writers block.

Enjoy!

* * *

The walk from Hikawa Shrine back to Usagi's house was torture. The senshi of the moon spent most of the walk standing behind Katsuki and Luna while her cat asked her twin loads of questions; some from the Silver Millennium, some from her present life. Katsuki would smile and answer, and Luna would reply with some sort of comment about how Usagi wasn't as responsible as Katsuki. It made the blonde want to rip her hair out.

Eventually, Usagi, Katsuki, and Luna walked up to the front door of the Tsukino residence. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Usagi asked. "I don't think Mama, Papa, and Shingo will take it well if this doesn't work." Katsuki bit her lip and tugged on her silver twintails.

"I've been training to use the ginzuishou ever since I got my memories back four years ago. I never _actually_ brainwashed anybody before, but I think it'll be fine." Usagi took a deep breath and nodded, opening the door.

"Mama! Papa! Shingo! Can you all come here please?" the senshi of the moon called. She nodded at Katsuki and slipped out the door. The Tsukino family walked down the stairs sleepily.

"Usagi?" Ikuko asked, yawning. "It's almost midnight! Are you just coming home… now?" she trailed off seeing that her daughter's blonde hair was suddenly silver.

Shingo snickered, turning to Katsuki. "You dyed your hair silver? Papa isn't gonna like this." Kenji's eye began to twitch. Katsuki laughed nervously. She had never seen such an angry expression on anybody's face before, not even her own father.

"Usagi?! What did you do? I never said that you could dye your hair!" Katsuki cringed.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, summoning the ginzuishou. She let the silver light engulf the Tsukinos and alter their memories. When it stopped, she let the crystal return to its dormant state inside of her body. "Hello," she began. "I'm your daughter, Tsukino Katsuki. I'm Tsukino Usagi's older twin sister. I was away at boarding school for the past few years, but I'm home now." The Tsukinos were silent, and Katsuki began to think that it hadn't worked. Suddenly, their faces lit up.

"Katsuki! You're home!" Ikuko squealed, running over and hugging her. Kenji and Shingo joined the hug, and Katsuki let out a strangled noise. Usagi and Luna poked their heads through the doorway, their eyes wide.

"I'm guessing it worked," Luna commented. Katsuki shrugged.

"I guess so."

* * *

Ikuko lead Katsuki to Usagi's bedroom, with the aforementioned blonde trailing behind with Luna on her shoulder. Ikuko crossed her arms and blew her bangs out of her eyes. "There's only one bed. I guess I could bring a spare mattress in here, but I wouldn't be able to get it in here until tomorrow. I'll have to bring a pillow and blankets in here for you to sleep on the floor." Usagi walked past her mother and princess and jumped into bed.

"Sounds fine with me," she said softly, flopping down and closing her eyes. Luna scoffed and scratched her charge on her face, causing Usagi sit up screaming.

"Usagi-chan! You can't make the princess sleep on the floor!" she hissed into her ear. Usagi huffed and hopped out of bed and sat on the ground. Katsuki placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder, smiling graciously.

"Usagi, you don't need to give up your bed. I'm fine sleeping on the floor." The senshi of the moon opened her mouth to agree, but Luna bared her claws as a warning and she groaned.

"No, Katsuki. You're the pri... the guest, so I'll sleep on the floor." Ikuko smiled.

"That's very selfless of you, Usagi. I'll get you some pillows and blankets." As her mother left the room, Usagi narrowed her eyes at Luna as if to say "Are you happy?" The Mauian smiled and jumped on the bed.

Katsuki walked in front of the mirror and undid her odango, letting her silver hair fall to the floor. She turned around and faced the pouting Usagi. "I'm sorry if this is asking too much, but do you have any pajamas that I can wear? I didn't bring anything with me," she asked politely. She quickly waved her hands in front of her face nervously. "It'll only be this one time, I promise! I can get my stuff from home tomorrow!" Usagi sighed.

"Yeah, go ahead. My pajamas are in the third drawer," she told her, pointing to her dresser. Katsuki opened the drawer and pulled out a long, white nightgown that Usagi forgot she even owned. The princess walked into the bathroom to change, and Usagi stood up to close the drawer. Before her fingertips could grasp around the small, white knobs on the drawer, a shining gold object caught her eye from inside. _Mamo-chan._ Choking back tears, she picked it up and stared at it, remembering how she had come into possession of the small pocket watch.

"Usagi?" she heard. She spun around and clutched the watch close to her chest. Katsuki was standing in the doorframe, wearing Usagi's nightgown. Her moon kissed hair was now gathered on the top of her head in a messy bun. "Are you alright?"

The blonde hesitated before nodding. "I'm fine, Princess. I just… There's somewhere I need to be. You can go to sleep. I'll be back soon."

"Usagi-chan! It's midnight! Where are you going?" Luna shouted after the moon senshi, but she was already running out the door.

* * *

Minako collapsed on her bed, face up. She fiddled with her transformation pen, biting her lip. Artemis jumped up onto the bed, sitting next to her. "Mina, are you alright?" he asked cautiously.

She turned her head to the side and looked at him, nodding. "I'm fine, Artemis," she mumbled, shifting her head back to it's original position of staring at the ceiling. He rolled his eyes and walked around to the other side of her.

"Minako, we've been partners for almost a year now. I'm pretty sure that I can tell when you're worried."

The senshi of Venus grumbled something about wanting to think in peace before sitting up and running a hand through her blonde hair. "It's nothing. Really. I'm just being paranoid." Artemis raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. She sighed and pulled her knees into her chest. "I guess… I'm suspicious. I can't help but feel like Serenity was leaving something out about the Silver Millennium."

Artemis nodded. "Of course she left a lot out. The Silver Millennium lasted for centuries. She only gave a brief summary of important moments," he explained. Minako groaned.

"I know _that!_ It's just… the way she explained it was different from what I remember."

Artemis cocked his head slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Well, first of all, she said that we did everything together, but most of the memories I have don't involve Serenity at all. In fact, most of the time, only one of us was allowed to be with her at a time because of our busy schedules," she told him. "And she said that Sailor Moon was mad at her for coming down to Earth because it was dangerous, but it was actually because-"

"I'm going to have to stop you, Mina. You barely remember anything from the Silver Millennium, and most of it is hazy," Artemis reasoned. Minako crossed her arms.

"I remember enough, Artemis. And what she told everybody just doesn't add up. Whether she just doesn't remember it correctly or she's lying to us, there's more to the story. I know it." Artemis stared at her for a moment before she began to laugh. "You know what, I'm just being paranoid. Serenity is the princess, and my loyalty is to her."

The white cat laid down and closed his eyes. "It's late. Go to bed, Mina."

Minako nodded and turned the light off. "Goodnight, Artemis," she whispered.

She told herself that she was over it, and that she was being silly, but she couldn't get the thought out of her mind.

* * *

She watched the numbers go higher and higher. Her mind was racing with thoughts so quickly that she could barely grasp onto any of them. Emotions were flooding her senses. Somehow, she felt sadness, jealousy, worry, regret, and happiness all at once.

Sad that she couldn't have what she wanted.

Jealous that someone had everything she wanted and more.

Worried about what his reaction would be when he saw her standing at his door.

Regretting that she let herself feel the way she was feeling.

Happy that he could have the girl he had dreamed about his whole life.

Usagi stepped off the elevator and silently walked down the hallway, squeezing the pocket watch so tight that it hurt her fingers. When she reached the door she was looking for, she lightly rapped her knuckles against its wooden surface. She placed the golden trinket in her pocket. Usagi bit her lip. Suddenly, she began to regret coming. _What if he's sleeping? What if he's ignoring me because of Serenity? What if-_

Her concerns vanished when she saw him open the door. His features softened as soon as he saw her standing beneath the doorframe. "Usako," he breathed. The way it flowed off of his tongue so effortlessly made her blush. Usagi quickly shook it off and made a straight face.

"Can I come in?" she asked. Mamoru stepped aside, allowing her to come in. She walked inside and made her way into the living room, but didn't bother to sit down. Mamoru trailed behind her, running a hand through his hair.

"It's pretty late. I would've expected you to be helping Katsuki-san settle in," he commented, digging his hands into his pockets. Usagi didn't respond, instead resorting to starting at her feet.

"Do you…" she whispered, "have your memories?" He seemed caught off guard for a moment, but Mamoru nodded.

"It's probably because we were so close to where Serenity used the ginzuishou to destroy Kunzite's attack. Obviously, the other senshi don't have their memories, except for Venus. I wasn't sure if you did too, or it was just me." Usagi let out a small noise of agreement. She let her gaze wander around Mamoru's apartment, taking in every detail. It looked exactly the same as the other time she had been there, but it felt entirely different.

She met his eyes for a moment before dropping her gaze back to her toes. "Then you remember how…" She didn't finish. He knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Yeah."

Usagi resisted the urge to curse at herself when she felt hot tears make their way down her rosy cheeks. _Oh God. Not now Usagi. It isn't the time to be a crybaby._ Mamoru took her into his arms, wiping the tears from her face. "It's ok," he whispered in her ear. She shook her head.

"It's not ok, Mamo-chan," she sobbed. Usagi reached into her pocket and pulled out his broken watch. She pressed it into his palm. "You said we would trade the next time we saw each other. I'm giving this back to you, but you can keep whatever it is that you have of mine." She briefly leaned her forehead against his, savoring his touch for the last time, before pushing his warm body off of her. She took off running for the door, but Mamoru grabbed her wrist.

"Usako, I don't have to be with Katsuki-san, bonded or not. I want to be with _you_." Usagi took in a sharp breath, wanting to forget her obligation to Serenity and just let go. She wanted nothing more than to give in and stay in Mamoru's warm arms for all eternity.

Usagi, though, had a duty that was way more important than romance.

"I'm sorry," she barely said, ripping her arm from Mamoru's hands.

 _I love you, Mamo-chan._

* * *

Oh, the angst. It's only the second chapter and poor Usagi has already been in tears too many times.

I'm not sure when the next chapter will be posted. I'm starting an intense dance camp next week, so I won't be able to write as much. Hopefully I can get it out before then.

I'm planning on making this fic about 4-5 chapters. It might be shorter, it might be longer. I don't know.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait. I've been pretty busy, but here's the next chapter of "Inevitable"!

It looks like this fic is going to be 5 (maybe 6) chapters. Please remember to leave a review. It gets me motivated to update more often.

Enjoy!

* * *

Katsuki's first day at Juuban Middle School had gone better than Usagi had expected.

After she used the ginzuishou to alter the memories of Usagi's classmates, they had flocked to Katsuki like birds. She embraced the attention, telling Usagi that it was a princess's duty to love her subjects (to which Usagi had mumbled that they were her classmates, not her subjects). The heiress to the Moon Kingdom was bombarded by questions about her boarding school, which she answered effortlessly (she had been president of the drama club at her old school, making her an excellent actress).

Class had gone great as well. Haruna had prepared to give a pop quiz, but told Katsuki that she didn't have to take it. The princess declined and reasoned that it wouldn't be fair if she got out of it and nobody else did. Much to her teacher's surprise, Katsuki got a perfect score, surpassing even Ami. Unsurprisingly, Usagi only got a 33%.

During lunch, the students all sat gathered around Katsuki instead of in their usual cliques. Usagi had been pushed out of the crowd by a friend, resulting in her going up to the rooftop to eat instead. She wouldn't just sit and watch her twin being doted upon by all of her friends.

After school, there was a senshi meeting at the Crown. Of course, Katsuki forgot and had so many people around her that Usagi couldn't remind her. Makoto and Ami eventually left without them, saying that they would tell Rei and Minako why they weren't there yet. Eventually, it got so late that Luna showed up, looking for the girls. Usagi had explained the situation, and the cat merely rolled her eyes and said that all she need to do was tell Katsuki that it was time to leave.

Usagi groaned and pulled her sister away from the group. Katsuki's first impressions were somehow _too_ good.

* * *

Usagi trudged into the Crown, yawning. Luna was in her arms, telling her that she wouldn't be so tired if she hadn't left the house in the middle of the night. Usagi rolled her eyes and walked over to the Sailor V game. Katsuki walked through the sliding doors nervously. She followed Usagi, trying to keep her head down.

The Moon Princess felt a strong hand grasp onto her shoulder. She shrieked and spun around, seeing a young man with blonde hair staring at her incredulously. "Woah, Usagi-chan, it's just me!" he said, trying to calm her down. Katsuki stared at him wide eyed, not knowing what to do. "I like what you did with your hair! I never would've expected you to dye it, but I think it looks really pretty," he told her with a wink. Katsuki blinked.

"Motoki-oniisan!" Katsuki heard. She sighed in relief when Usagi came skipping up next to her. The blonde- Usagi had called him Motoki- looked back and forth between the twins.

"There's two of you," he pointed out, his jaw dropping. Usagi laughed nervously.

"Um, yeah, I guess. Motoki-oniisan, this is Katsuki, my… twin sister!" She placed her elbow on Katsuki's shoulder, almost dropping Luna in the process. The cat meowed and lightly scratched Usagi's arm. "She's been away at boarding school for a while, but she's back now!" Katsuki blanched at Usagi's unconvincing tone, but smiled nonetheless.

"You never said anything about a twin," Motoki commented skeptically. After a moment of silence, he gave them a big smile and held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Katsuki-chan."

Katsuki blushed and shook his hand. Usagi quickly pulled her away and to the Sailor V game. Luna leapt out of her arms, looked around to make sure no one was watching, and typed in the passcode. The game opened up and a staircase was revealed. Katsuki gasped in awe as they stepped in, the door closing behind them. Four girls (one blonde, one brunette, one with dark hair, and one with blue hair) stood by a massive supercomputer. A teenage boy who looked somewhat older than the girls sat on a couch in the corner, reading a book.

Luna bared her claws and jumped out of Usagi's arms. "How did you get in here?" she hissed, hopping on the couch. The brunette got between the two, shaking her head.

"I let him in. The princess seemed to trust him, so I figured we should invite him here. He could be a valuable ally." Luna rolled her eyes, but nodded and walked toward Artemis.

The brunette smiled at Katsuki and told her who everyone was. Ami was Mercury, Rei was Mars, Makoto was Jupiter, Minako was Venus, and Mamoru was Endymion (but he went by Tuxedo Kamen when transformed). At the announcement of her prince, Katsuki gasped and jumped onto Mamoru. She wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled her head deep into his neck. Mamoru gave Usagi a guilty look, who reluctantly broke his gaze and walked over to the computer.

Ami typed something in, pulling up a picture of the moon. Katsuki took in a sharp breath, squeezing Mamoru tightly. Usagi let out a jealous grumble before turning her attention to the screen. "Princess, you recognize this place?" Ami asked, zooming in on the picture. Katsuki nodded.

"That's where the Silver Millennium used to be," she commented. Ami nodded.

"Mare Serenitatis. It makes sense, considering the queen and the heir were both named Serenity," she explained. Usagi reached a hand up and touched the screen.

"Usagi-chan? Do you remember it?" Makoto asked. She nodded, not taking her eyes off of the image. Rei narrowed her eyes.

"How is it familiar if you don't have your memories? I don't recognize it," she asked, making Usagi blush. Minako placed a hand on Rei's shoulder and looked at Usagi.

"She's Sailor Moon. She has the strongest connection to it, maybe even more than the Princess. It's only logical that she would recognize it. Unless… you _do_ have your memories, Usagi-chan?" Usagi looked at Mamoru out of the corner of her eye before shaking her head slightly. Minako nodded understandingly, sitting down.

"What I don't understand is how nobody has noticed the ruins of the Silver Millennium. They don't even show up on camera," Ami remarked, gesturing to the image pulled up on the computer. Katsuki pursed her lips and leaned even closer to Mamoru.

"I don't know. The only thing I can think of would be that it disappeared when my mother sealed away the enemy, but that still doesn't make sense. Even if the Silver Millennium was sealed, there would still be ruins."

"Let's go to the moon."

Everyone in the room looked at Luna in shock. She shrugged and flicked her tail back and forth. "If we go to the moon, we could learn everything we don't know. Katsuki-chan's memories are limited, and I'm sure that if we went there so many of our questions would be answered." Katsuki smiled brightly and nodded.

"Let's go!" she squealed and let go of Mamoru, standing up and running to Luna. She picked the cat up and swung her around happily, placing a kiss on the crescent moon on her forehead. Luna blinked surprised, but smiled at seeing her princess so happy.

"We'll go tomorrow night. It's a full moon, which will make it easiest to Sailor Teleport there," she explained.

Usagi swallowed nervously and crossed her arms. "Alright," the moon senshi said. "Let's go to the moon."

* * *

After the meeting, the senshi parted ways. Ami had cram school, Rei was needed at the shrine, Makoto had a cooking class, and Minako's favorite TV show was on. Artemis went with Minako, and Luna stayed in headquarters to do some research about the moon. This left Usagi, Katsuki, and Mamoru alone in the Crown.

Usagi was going to make an excuse to leave, but had been stopped when Katsuki asked if the three of them could have lunch together. She was going to politely decline, but Katsuki gave her a pleading look that she couldn't say no to.

It was awkward to say the least. Katsuki was hanging off of Mamoru, refusing to let go of his arm. Usagi would order something from Motoki every time tension rose between the three of them, which left her with 3 milkshakes, french fries, a burger, onion rings, a grilled cheese, and a soda. Katsuki would ask Mamoru a question (she wanted to get to know her precious Endymion's present self), and he would give her a vague answer (he wasn't ready to tell her everything about him). Most of her questions were harmless.

Most of them.

"So, Mamoru-kun, what are your parents like?" Katsuki pressed, leaning closer to Mamoru. His breathing hitched, caught off guard. Usagi let out a strangled noise, biting into a hand-full of fries as an attempt to cover it up. The moon princess smiled encouragingly, propping her head up on his shoulder.

"I… um… well…" he began, unsure of how to answer.

"Katsuki, Mamo-chan has told you so much about himself. Why don't you let him ask you something?" Usagi said, grabbing her sister's hand. Mamoru gave her a thankful look, and she looked down, stuffing her grilled cheese into her mouth.

"Mamo-chan? What a cute name! Do you mind it if I use it, Usagi?" Katsuki asked. Usagi choked on her food, not even realizing she let the pet-name slip. She had been so good about not using it in front of Katsuki.

Mamoru softened his eyes at the blonde across from him, as if to say "You don't have to say yes to her." Usagi swallowed.

"I, uh," she began nervously. The moon princess pouted her lips and softened her eyes. Usagi sighed, mumbling a soft "Whatever." Katsuki beamed, wrapping her arms around Mamoru. He flinched before cautiously placing a hand on her arm.

"So, _Mamo-chan,_ what do you want to know about me?" she asked him. Usagi stood up and began to run out of the Crown.

"Usako-" Mamoru began, but Katsuki cut him off.

"Usagi, where are you going?" she asked.

"Home."

Katsuki bit her lip, unsure of what was happening. "What about your food?"

"Tell Motoki to wrap it up."

Usagi ran out, causing all the patrons to whisper in confusion. Usagi was always so bubbly. She didn't seem like herself at all.

Mamoru ripped himself from Katsuki's grasp and started after Usagi, but two hands clutched the back of his shirt, stopping him. "Mamo-chan?" Katsuki croaked. He lightly shook his body, releasing her hands.

"It's Mamoru," he mumbled as he followed the blonde that had just left.

* * *

Usagi didn't know when she stopped running. One minute she was sprinting as far away from the arcade as possible, the next she was slumped down against a fence, crying her eyes out.

She knew she was being selfish. She knew that Katsuki was her sister and the princess, which meant she had to put her first. It was just so hard. _So hard_ to accept that Katsuki was cuddling Mamoru and affectionately calling him "Mamo-chan" just like she longed to do. Katsuki didn't even know him, yet their souls were bonded together. Katsuki had come out of nowhere and swept up Mamoru even though he was Usagi's _first_.

She was jealous. Jealous that Serenity was born first back in the Silver Millennium. Jealous that Katsuki was basically perfect. Jealous that her own sister had the one thing she really wanted.

Her eyes snapped open when she felt a soft cloth wipe her tears from her face. Her eyes noticed the pink handkerchief that she had thought she lost. Clutching the fabric where her name was embroidered was a strong hand attached to the occupant of her thoughts. "You said to keep it, but I think you need it more," he told her.

Usagi pulled away instantly, standing up. She crossed her arms over her chest and avoided his eyes. "What are you doing here?" she asked, wiping her nose. He stepped closer, but Usagi inched away. "Katsuki is probably worried. Go back to the Crown."

"I'm not going anywhere, Usako," he told her, leaning against the fence. "Not until you're alright." Usagi rubbed her tears away, putting a fake smile on her lips.

"I'm okay. Really. Just… leave me alone," she said. She turned and began to walk away, but Mamoru spun her around and pulled the petite senshi against his body.

"Clearly you're not," he mumbled into her head, running his fingers through his hair. She clutched his shirt and sobbed into it. He rubbed her head, whispering reassurances into her ear. Usagi's eyes shot open and a choked noise erupted from her throat.

 _What am I thinking?_ she thought. _They're_ bonded. _I'm just being selfish_.

Usagi struggled, pushing away. "Let me go. I can't- _We_ can't do this," she whispered, more tears streaming down. "I want to, Mamo-chan. I really do. But my loyalty is to the princess, and it's your destiny to love each other." She stopped resisting and laid her forehead on his chest.

"Fuck destiny," Mamoru all but yelled, causing Usagi to look up. "It's too late. I already love _you_."

She knew it was wrong. She knew It wasn't fair to Katsuki. She knew it was probably the worst thing she could do, yet she did it.

Usagi looped her arms around Mamoru's neck and kissed him.

* * *

That's it!

I don't know when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully it will be soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I'm sorry that this took a while, but here's the next chapter of Inevitable!

This fic is only going to have 3 more chapters, and then I'll start my next one. I haven't decided what to do yet, but I have some ideas.

Enjoy!

* * *

Katsuki plopped down onto the bed, brushing her long hair. She let out a sigh and allowed her hand to stop running the hairbrush through the silver tresses. She glanced up at the door, expecting Usagi to come bounding through. Just like every time she looked, the blonde was still gone.

It had been hours since Usagi left the Crown in tears, Mamoru trailing behind. Katsuki had expected her to have come home and fallen asleep, but Ikuko had told her that she didn't even stop by. After putting Usagi's leftovers in the fridge, Katsuki went upstairs. A part of her thought that Ikuko just hadn't noticed her daughter enter, but the room was empty when the moon princess entered.

Katsuki's first thought was that something happened to Usagi. She could've fallen on her way home and hit her head, or something like that. Usagi wasn't known to be the most graceful person ever, but Katsuki had a feeling that wasn't what happened.

She didn't want to believe it, but she had a pretty good idea about what happened.

"Luna?" she croaked. The black cat's ears perked up at the sound of her name and her blue eyes turned to Katsuki. "Is there something between Usagi and Mamoru?" she asked. Luna licked her paw nervously and rubbed it against her ear.

"I… yeah! Mamoru and Usagi have been fighting together the longest out of the senshi, so they've become pretty good friends and-" Katsuki shook her head.

"No. Do they… _like_ each other?" she murmured. Luna started at her princess like a deer in the headlights before tearing her eyes away. She mumbled a short answer, but Katsuki narrowed her eyes. "Hmm? Luna I couldn't hear that. What did you say?" she pressed in her most royal, commanding voice. Luna sighed and turned away.

"Before, you arrived, Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san were always," she stopped, searching for the right word, "attached to each other. I would always see them together. They seemed to always be in their own little world. I'm not certain if they have feelings for each other or they're best friends." Katsuki combed her fingers against her scalp, flipping her ankle-length hair to the other side of her head. To try to hide the glassiness of her eyes, she squeezed them shut.

"Which one do you _think_ it is," she asked. Katsuki already knew the answer. It was obvious from the way they looked at each other, the tension in the air around them, and even the pet-names they had. Usagi and Mamoru were in love.

"I think they have feelings for each other," Luna whispered.

Katsuki just didn't want to admit it.

* * *

 **" _Selene!" The golden haired warrior spun around at the sound of her given name, cursing under her breath. Only one person called her that._**

 **" _Endymion, what are you doing here!" she hissed, pulling him around a wall. She looked over the side to make sure nobody had seen them. Sailor Moon sighed briefly before narrowing her eyes and spinning around, nearly colliding into Endymion._**

 **" _Wow," he breathed, taking in her long, silver dress. Her hair was out of the traditional lunarian hairstyle and fell down her back in curls, reaching her knees. It wasn't as long as Serenity's, but it was much longer than what the girls on Earth had. As the leader of the senshi and maid of honor, she was told to dress formally. (Not that she minded, of course. Wearing the same thing for years can get tiring.) "I've never seen you in anything but your fuku. Silver suits you."_**

 **" _You're supposed to be getting ready for the wedding," she scolded. He ran a hand through his hair and rolled his eyes. She tapped her foot waiting for an explanation and crossed her arms over her chest. "You know that we don't have a say in the matter, right?" she reminded him. He groaned. "The princess will make a great wife. She's kind, affectionate, but still mature and responsible." He raised an eyebrow. Sailor Moon walked to him and wrapped her arms around his waist._**

 **" _How are you holding up?" he asked her, rubbing the top of her head. She shrugged and squeezed him even tighter. He laughed lightly, despite the dismal mood._**

 **" _I'm fine," she told him. "If Serenity is happy, I'm happy."_**

 **" _You don't have to say that because she's the princess," he mumbled into her hair. "You're technically a princess too, remember?" Sailor Moon sighed and burrowed deeper into his strong chest._**

 **" _I'm not saying that because she's the princess. I'm saying that because she's my sister." She pulled away from Endymion and turned around, wrapping her arms around herself. "You know, sometimes I wonder what life would've been like if I was born first." His hand gently rested on her shoulder, and she placed her palm over it. Sailor Moon turned around to see Endymion and smiled lightly. She pressed up on her toes to get closer to his face, their lips inches from touching._**

 ** _Endymion cupped her face in his hands. "Selene, I-"_**

 ** _The sound of screams cut him off. Sailor Moon stumbled backward nervously. "Oh no," she whispered. "I knew this would happen. This is all my fault. If only I had been standing guard with the rest of the senshi…" she trailed off, squeezing her brooch tightly. The worry on her face melted away and changed into pure determination. "Let's go," she told him, sprinting off into battle._**

Usagi's eyes shot open and she sat up straight. She placed a hand to her head and tried to steady her breathing. Ever since Katsuki's arrival, more and more memories had been returning to her. At first it was vague memories of a past life, but they had quickly become vivid and more specific. It had only been a day and Usagi already remembered the majority of her past life.

Usagi glanced at the clock on the bedside table. 6:23 am. She put her hands over her face and collapsed back down onto the bed. She rolled onto her side and stared at Mamoru's sleeping form. Her fingers brushed a stray hair out of his eyes and Usagi could feel his warm breath on her face. She smiled to herself as she recalled the events of the previous night. Usagi had given up her virginity to him, and it had been just as magical as she had dreamed about. It wasn't hard fucking like her friends always fantasized about, but passionate love-making exactly the way she had always imagined it being.

She wanted nothing more to stay with him. She wished that she could feel his lips against hers whenever she wanted. She wanted to have those strong arms secured around her all the time. She wanted to have nights like the one they just had _every_ night, but she couldn't.

It didn't seem fair that no matter what life they were in, they couldn't be together. Something always came between them. The blonde propped herself up on her elbow and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "I love you, Mamo-chan," she whispered before swinging her legs around to stand up. As soon as her feet hit the floor, she felt herself being pulled back down. She blushed a bit when his hand grazed her bare chest. "Mamo-chan," she groaned, struggling to get away. He began to kiss her neck, making Usagi moan. She melted into his touch momentarily before shaking her head and resuming her attempt to escape. "Let me go!" she squealed.

"No. I'm not letting you get away. Not after last night," he whispered huskily into her ear, giving it a quick nibble.

"Last night was a mistake. You and Katsuki are _bonded,_ Mamo-chan. No matter how amazing being together is, nothing can change that," she reasoned, finally breaking free. She began to get dressed, but Mamoru hugged her from behind and began to trail kisses down her spine. "Stop that," she breathed, her eyes rolling backward. He laughed, but obeyed.

"What does being bonded even mean in the long run, anyway?" he asked, resting his head on her shoulder. "All it did was make sure that Serenity and Endymion would find each other again and send me some dreams about her, but so what? I fell in love with you anyway." She shifted her eyes toward him and raised an eyebrow. Usagi shrugged her shoulder, pushing Mamoru off so she could pull her shirt on over her head. It wasn't until it was on that she noticed that it was _his_ shirt, not hers. Red stained her cheeks, but Mamoru didn't seem to mind.

Usagi walked into the bathroom and cringed at the sight of her knotty odango. She usually tried to take it out before going to bed, but even when she forgot, it was never so messy. She began to pull bobby pins and hair ties out, letting out little noises whenever something got tangled.

"Do you want pancakes?" she heard Mamoru call. She nodded, before realizing that he couldn't see her.

"Yes plea- ouch!" she shouted back, yanking a bobby pin out of a knot. After finally managing to let her hair loose, she made her way into the kitchen. Mamoru was standing by the stove, reading a book while the pancakes cooked. He looked up and gave her a small smile before flipping the little golden circles.

"Those look good!" Usagi said, running over to the stove. He smirked and tapped her on the nose.

"I thought you wanted to leave," he commented.

"I _am_ leaving," she told him, reaching up to tap him on the nose as well. She jumped up and pulled a plate from the cabinet above her and put a stack of pancakes on it. "After I eat." Usagi pulled open the fridge, grabbed the syrup, and proceeded to drown her breakfast in the sugary goo. She sat down at the table and began to eat. Mamoru sat down next to her and took a bite.

"Good, because we really need to talk about this," he told her. Usagi inched further away from him and swallowed.

"There's nothing to talk about. We just need to forget about whatever there is between us and move on." She took a bite of more food and shrugged. Mamoru sighed.

"What if I don't want to forget?" he asked. She turned to him with a sad expression, which was ruined by the sight of pancakes stuffed into her mouth. He grabbed her hand and began to rub it with his thumb. "I don't know how long I can pretend to be in love with Katsuki-san when I can't get you out of my head." Usagi swallowed.

"I don't want this either," she mumbled. "But it's your destiny to be with Katsuki, just like it's my destiny to protect her." She leaned her forehead against his. Mamoru kissed her nose lightly, which caused a single tear to trail down her face. "I guess it's inevitable that we can't be together."

* * *

Usagi and Mamoru arrived to the park first. They made sure that they were early to avoid the senshi or Katsuki seeing them arrive together. Ami and Makoto were next. They had come straight from dinner at Makoto's apartment. After that was Minako and Artemis. Then Rei came in, annoyed at how everyone was so early even though they agreed to meet at 10 o'clock. That only left Luna and Katsuki.

" _Why_ aren't they here yet?" Minako whined. "It's already 10:30!" Rei shook her head and exhaled loudly.

"I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation. If the princess is anything like Usagi, she probably fell asleep and Luna's trying to wake her up." She joked, causing Usagi to stick her tongue out in annoyance. Her lack of screaming didn't go unnoticed.

"Rei-chan, you shouldn't say something like that about the princess," Ami scolded gently, momentarily looking up from the book she was reading. Rei shrugged and slouched against the bench she was sitting on. Makoto stood up and walked over to the fountain and ran her hand against the water.

"Guys, just give them time. I'm sure they'll be here soon," she reassured them. As if on cue, Katsuki came running in with Luna trailing behind her. The silver-haired princess smiled and bowed apologetically.

"I'm sorry, everyone," she said. "I was out on a walk and lost track of time. I hope I didn't keep you all waiting." She smiled and let herself transform into Serenity. "Alright, let's go. Everyone get in a circle and transform. We should be able to use that power to teleport ourselves to the moon." The senshi looked back and forth between each other and nodded. They stood in a circle and joined hands.

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Venus Power!"

"Make Up!"

After they finished, Mamoru transformed into Tuxedo Kamen. Sailor Moon shared a nervous look with him and he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Sailor Teleport!"

* * *

Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter out soon. My birthday is on Friday and I start school in a week, so it may take a little while to post it.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, so I updated this a lot faster than I anticipated. I start school tomorrow and I didn't think I would finish this chapter by today, but here we are!

Enjoy!

* * *

Sailor Moon looked around and gasped. It was exactly how she remembered it, except dead. The sight of her old home in such a state of ruin broke her heart. She clutched onto the nearest object, which ended up being Jupiter's arm. Apparently Serenity was feeling the same way, since she was hanging off of the brunette's other arm. Venus put her hands over her ears. "This is the moon? It's pitch black and dead silent. It feels… strange." Sailor Moon gripped Jupiter's arm tighter and she smiled down at her leader.

"Hey Usagi-chan," Jupiter said. Sailor Moon looked up with a confused look on her face. "Now you really are the rabbit of the moon," she giggled. Sailor Moon stared at her with a blank expression and she could see Venus stumble behind her. Serenity let go of Jupiter and ran up to the ruins.

"This… this is all that's left?" she whispered. Mercury stood behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"There's so much wreckage. Is this where our sacred palace once stood?" she asked, disbelief tainting her voice. Luna nodded sadly, curling her tail around Serenity's dress.

"Yes." She paused and looked up at her princess. "The Moon Castle." Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen shared a sad glance, but quickly looked away when they noticed that Serenity was at them. She walked over to a tall pillar with a stone in front of it. A sword was stuck in it. "And this here was the heart of the Moon Castle. The Crystal Tower." Sailor Moon and Serenity looked at each other sadly, recalling old memories. The blonde stepped closer to the sword.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Mars, Mercury, Moon, Jupiter, Venus, each of you try to pry it out." Luna commanded. Mercury, Mars, and Sailor Moon all attempted, failing. Jupiter grabbed the handle and tried to pry it out.

"A stone sword? It's impossible, it turned to rock!" she growled. Venus stretched her arms out, preparing for her attempt.

"Put all of your strength into it. You can do it!" Luna called out. Venus nodded and began to pull. Slowly, it slid out and into Venus's hands. "It really came out?" she gasped. A blinding light erupted from the stone. When it dulled, a small woman was hovering where the sword was.

"That is the legendary sword that protects the princess. Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, it belongs to you." The two princesses of the moon gasped in delight.

"Mother!" Sailor Moon and Serenity cried out simultaneously. She smiled brightly as her two daughters crouched down in front of her. The queen turned to Luna.

"Luna, you've done well. Thank you for bringing them here. I am Serenity, the former ruler of the Silver Millennium." She looked back and forth between her two daughters. "Serenity, Selene, you look good. I can't believe I'm seeing you again." Mercury gasped.

"You can hold a conversation?!" she asked. Queen Serenity giggled.

"This image you're seeing is actually just a hologram, but it is based on records of the past. Thanks to the Moon Castle's computer system, I have been able to leave my will behind and record bits of my personality. Part of my last testament was to place Luna and Artemis into a deep sleep. I have waited ages for the time to come when they could awaken to watch over you." She sighed longingly. "Do you girls remember what it was like? When these ruins were a wonderful castle?" Serenity and Sailor Moon glanced at each other.

"I do, but Sailor Moon doesn't," Serenity explained. Sailor Moon cleared her throat.

"Well, actually…" she trailed off, scratching the back of her head. The senshi and Serenity's eyes widened.

"Sailor Moon, how long have you had your memories?" Venus asked. She bit her lip and stuttered nervously. Tuxedo Kamen stepped up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sailor Moon and I have had them since Serenity showed up. We think it's because we were in such close proximity to where she used the ginzuishou, but we're not sure. We didn't tell any of you because we weren't sure how you would react." Sailor Moon smiled at him and nodded.

"You guys are so stupid. You should have told us!" Mars said, pinching the bridge of her nose. Luna nodded.

"The two of you really shouldn't have kept so important to yourselves. With this knowledge we could have restored the rest of the senshi's memories," the cat told them.

"That's enough, Luna," Queen Serenity demanded. "Sailor Moon and Endymion were only doing what they thought was the best thing to do. You really shouldn't be so hard on them." Luna murmured a quiet apology and hopped onto the princess's shoulder. Serenity smiled at her advisor and turned to the queen.

"Mother, could you tell us more about our past life? I remember a lot, but not everything." Queen Serenity nodded and smiled nostalgically.

"Life on the moon was wonderful. Inside our dome, the world was full of artificial nature and wind. It was similar to Earth, but you both longed to feel a real breeze." The princess looked at her sister shocked, who's eyes widened nervously. Serenity hadn't known about Sailor Moon's love of the Earth. "Sailor Moon, when I appointed Venus to go to a meeting with the Terrans, you asked if you could go yourself. When you arrived, you fell in love." Her eyes quickly darted between Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen, whose eyes were wide with worry. Sailor Moon lightly shook her head as if telling her to stop. The queen seemed to get the message and cleared her throat, but not before Serenity realized what had happened.

"Serenity, you had a very similar experience. When you snuck down to Earth, you met Endymion. You fell for him instantly, and begged me to arrange for the two of you to marry. I realized that it was the perfect way to end the feud between our two planets, and I agreed." She sighed and looked away. "The people of the Moon live very long lives, and our duty is to protect our family's heirloom, the maboroshi no ginzuishou. We watch over the Earth and protect it from danger, so it can grow and evolve positively. The people of the Earth were scared of our powers, and it worried them when it was announced that the crown prince would marry the heir to the Silver Millennium. A wicked creature called Metallia used this to her advantage and corrupted them, prompting them to attack the moon on the day of the wedding."

"For some reason, Endymion was the only one that wasn't brainwashed. He tried to stop his people, but he was murdered. Serenity, when you came across his body, you were heartbroken. You asked me to bond the two of you together so that you would never be apart, even in death. I knew that our kingdom was going to fall that day, so I granted your final wish. Convinced that you would find your prince again, you took his sword and committed suicide." Serenity began to cry and turned toward Tuxedo Kamen to hug, but she flinched and grabbed Mercury instead.

Mars wiped a tear from her cheek and leaned against a pillar. "Your majesty, what happened after that? The princess's memories end after her death," she explained. The queen nodded and continued her story.

"I managed to seal away Metallia, but it was too late. Both the Earth and the Moon were destroyed, and Earth was forced to begin history all over again. Using the last of my strength, I was able send you to the blue planet to be reincarnated. I thought that you would all be able to live peacefully, but I was wrong. Metallia has been resurrected. Princess, you are the only one who will be able to eliminate that evil being for good. Only you can unleash the full power of the ginzuishou." Serenity nodded.

"I understand."

"Princess Serenity, the power of the ginzuishou relies on your heart. As long as you have faith, determination, and love in your heart, you will succeed. Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, make sure you protect the princess." She began to flicker. "I suppose I don't have much more time, do I? Serenity, Sailor Moon, always do what your heart tells you to do. I love you both so much. Find your way to happiness!"

"Mother!" Serenity and Sailor Moon cried, reaching out as the image of the late queen disappeared. They sobbed, mourning their mother from their past lives. Venus hugged Serenity, and Tuxedo Kamen placed a comforting hand on Sailor Moon's shoulder. Luna gazed out at the Earth.

"It's almost dawn on Earth. We need to head back," she announced. The twins nodded and stood. Serenity grasped onto Sailor Moon's hand, smiling sadly. The blonde seemed startled at the gesture, but relaxed at the familiarity of it.

"Let's honor mother and listen to her final words. No matter what happens, we'll listen to our hearts," the moon princess told her sister. Sailor Moon smiled and nodded.

"Yes." She glanced at Tuxedo Kamen longingly. "Listen to our hearts…"

Once they arrived back on Earth, the senshi had decided to spend the rest of the night at the shrine. Katsuki had politely declined, insisting that she was way too exhausted. They had told her goodnight and began to leave the park. Mamoru turned to leave when Rei grabbed him by the sleeve and hissed into his ear, "You aren't going anywhere. You've got some explaining to do."

* * *

Katsuki watched the senshi leave before walking away. The only sounds that could be heard were the passing cars and Luna's tiny footsteps. She sighed and rubbed her hands against her arms. It didn't seem so cold when she left the house, but she _had_ been running in an attempt to be somewhat on time.

She lifted her gaze to the moon and sighed deeply. She thought that her love with Endymion was something out of a fairy tale. They fell in love, were tragically separated, and eventually reunited. She had spent her childhood haunted by dreams of a prince in shining armor telling her to find the ginzuishou. When she retrieved the legendary stone and her memories returned, she searched for her love. She lived her whole life thinking that he loved her and he was waiting for her.

She lived her whole life based on lies.

She felt so stupid. All this time, she was only believing what she wanted to believe. Her fated romance was nothing but an unrequited love. Her own sister had fallen in love, and Katsuki swooped in and stole him from her. She felt like a monster. Was everything that happened in the past because of her? Could the Silver Millennium have survived if it wasn't for her selfish tendencies?

She refocused her vision back to the ground and shook her head at herself. It was the Silver Millennium's destiny to fall. Nothing could have prevented it. Still, there was a voice in the back of her head telling her that everything was her fault.

She loved Endymion. She really did. She even liked Mamoru. Her feelings could have quickly developed into love if they stayed together long enough, but staying together would be selfish. Katsuki may have been in love with the prince of the Earth, but Usagi was first. Mamoru didn't love her, he loved Usagi. Staying with him would be knowing that you lover didn't really love her.

A tear pulsed at Katsuki's eye, and she cursed under her breath. She had no right to be crying. She wasn't the victim, she was the perpetrator. She vigorously wiped at the tears, as if getting rid of evidence to a crime.

Luna jumped onto the princess's shoulder and rubbed her cheek against Katsuki's. "It's ok princess. You can cry," her advisor whispered reassuringly. She smiled graciously as a tear fell down her face. She leaned into the cat's warmth, listening to the soft purr as she walked.

Katsuki had dreamed of her fairy tale her whole life. She watched movies where the prince and the princess fell in love and stopped the evil witch with their magical romance.

She may have been the princess, but Katsuki wasn't going to end up with her prince.

* * *

I've been listening to the High School Musical soundtrack a lot lately, and I would be lying if I said that last scene wasn't inspired by "When There Was Me and You". It's such a great song and I thought it fit really well with what Katsuki would be feeling.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry that this took a while to come out, but I've been really busy with school. Plus, this chapter is double the size of my normal chapters!

This is the final chapter of "Inevitable", so this is the end of the story. Hopefully my next fic will be out soon. I haven't decided if I want to do a long fic (longer than anything I've ever written), a short fic similar to the length of Inevitable, or a drabble challenge.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Explain." Rei ordered, crossing her arms. Usagi and Mamoru sat on the couch, nervously looking at each other. Minako stood behind Rei, an equally demanding expression on her face. Artemis was perched on her shoulder. Makoto was leaning against the sliding doors, preventing either suspect from leaving. Ami was kneeling on the ground, awaiting an explanation. The senshi of Mars narrowed her eyes even more. "We're waiting."

Mamoru sighed. "Usako and I were together during the Silver Millennium," he said, cringing. Minako rolled her eyes.

"We kinda _got_ that from what Queen Serenity implied. We want to know the whole story," she explained. Usagi glanced at Mamoru before beginning.

"Back during the Silver Millennium, I always wanted to go to Earth, but you all knew that. What you don't know is that when I went the first time, Endymion was asked to show me around. There hadn't been an ambassador from the Moon in centuries, so the Terran royal family wanted me to have as great of an experience as possible. Eventually, we fell in love."

" _ **And over here is the royal gardens," Endymion explained, gesturing to the large greenhouse. Sailor Moon gasped and ran inside. He chuckled and leaned against the glass. "I've never seen anyone so excited about flowers before." Sailor Moon glared at him over her shoulder before turning back around to smell the flowers.**_

" _ **We don't have flowers like these on the moon. We have similar ones, but they're artificial and just for decoration. They don't smell like anything." He smiled as she flew from flower to flower like a honeybee, sighing at every new scent she smelled. She gasped when she picked up a rose, dropping it and grasping at her finger.**_

 _ **Endymion ran over to her, inspecting it. Her white glove was slightly tinted red, revealing that she had cut herself. He slowly peeled it off and saw that it was only a small prick. He laughed, but stopped when he saw the tears running down her face. "I see. So the leader of the Sailor Senshi can fight youma, but cries at a small cut?" She looked away embarrassed and wiped her eyes.**_

" _ **I don't understand how something so beautiful could be so painful," she explained. He smiled and placed a kiss on her fingertip. She blushed and her breath hitched. He lifted his eyes to meet hers, taking in the deep blue. Endymion found his face getting closer to hers as he involuntarily leaned in toward her. Sailor Moon's eyelashes fluttered shut, brushing against her face. Their lips were inches from touching, and he brought his hand up to hold her cheek.**_

" _ **Master!"**_

 _ **Sailor Moon jerked back slightly and Endymion pulled his hand away. They looked at each other for a moment before she broke out in giggles. He smirked and bent down, placing a suave kiss on her knuckles.**_

 _ **Kunzite walked in, seeing the moon senshi putting her glove back on and Endymion leaning against a wall. "There you are, master. We've been looking everywhere for you. We need to go, your parents are waiting to begin the meeting with Lady Moon." Sailor Moon gasped and bowed respectfully.**_

" _ **Oh! I'm so sorry. This is my fault. I was the one who wanted to look at the flowers and-" Kunzite began to laugh.**_

" _ **Lady Moon, it's alright. You don't need to apologize. We should be going." Endymion offered her his hand politely, winking as she took it.**_

Usagi glanced at Mamoru slightly as she continued. "After that, meetings with the Golden Kingdom became a monthly thing. Mother thought it was a good first step to creating an alliance. Soon enough, I began to lie to mother and tell her that the meeting went longer than expected. In reality, I was spending more time with Endymion."

" _ **So, tell me something about yourself that you've never told anyone before," Endymion asked, watching her play with the grass. She looked up and pursed her lips, thinking to herself for a moment.**_

" _ **Selene," she answered. Endymion cocked his head. She giggled. "That's my birth name. Nobody calls me by it, but mother couldn't just name me Sailor Moon." He smiled and placed his hand over hers.**_

" _ **I like it. It suits you," he told her. She rolled her eyes and gave him a look. "Seriously! It's beautiful." Endymion played with her fingers and looked up at her. "Just like you." She blushed slightly, but didn't look away. Their eyes seemed to droop closed synonymously and their faces gravitated toward each other. As soon as she felt his warm breath on her lips, Sailor Moon jerked away and accidentally kneed him in the jaw.**_

" _ **Ah, I'm sorry," she spat out. "Are you okay?" she asked, gently rubbing her fingers against his sharp jawline. He nodded.**_

" _ **I'll admit, I was expecting a kiss, not a knee to the jaw," he told her. She looked away bashfully.**_

" _ **I'm sorry," she repeated. "But you know we can't. You're from the Earth and I'm from the Moon. Plus, I'm the leader of the senshi. I'm not allowed to fall in love." She jumped when she realized what she just said. "N-not that I'm in love with you!" She laughed, scratching the back of her head nervously. Endymion grabbed her and spun her around to face him.**_

 _ **Her button nose was pressed against his, and she stared into his passionate, expressive eyes. "That's too bad, because I'm already in love with you," he confessed. She smiled brightly and ignored everything she had just said, grabbing onto his shirt and kissing him deeply.**_

Mamoru grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. "After about a year of secretly being together, we decided that we wouldn't let anything keep us apart. It was extremely forbidden, but we decided to bond ourselves together." The senshi all looked at each other.

"But, Mamoru-san, if you and Usagi-chan are bonded, that means that you aren't bonded to Katsuki-chan," Makoto said. Usagi bit her lip and glanced at Mamoru.

"Not exactly…" Usagi began.

" _ **Selene, this is insane," Endymion laughed, pulling Sailor Moon's hand to stop her. She giggled and pulled him behind a tree.**_

" _ **Of course it is," she confirmed, letting the Silver Moon Crystal materialize in her hand. "But what do we have to lose?"**_

" _ **How about the futures of both of our kingdoms?" he asked. She stopped laughing and used the hand that wasn't currently holding her sailor crystal to caress his cheek.**_

" _ **Endymion, nothing bad can come out of this. My crystal isn't nearly as powerful as the ginzuishou, so the bonding process isn't as strong. If we ever need to undo it, it would be easy. The bond would be so fragile that the ginzuishou could even override it without detecting anything." He sighed before smiling at her.**_

" _ **Alright, let's do it."**_

 _ **Sailor Moon squealed lightly and pressed onto her toes to give him a chaste peck. She stepped back and held the Silver Moon Crystal in front of her. The crystal began to glow and hover between the couple. "I, Princess Selene of the Silver Millennium, bond myself to you, Prince Endymion of the Golden Kingdom." He smiled and entwined his fingers with Sailor Moon's.**_

" _ **I, Prince Endymion of the Golden Kingdom, bond myself to you, Princess Selene of the Silver Millennium." Sailor Moon's sailor crystal flared to life and the light emitting from the stone split in half and wrapped around Sailor Moon and Endymion, pulling them together. Their forms were pressed together, feeling as if they were being molded into one body by some invisible rope. They felt themselves being pulled tighter together by the light. He kissed her passionately, causing the light to stop wrapping around them. One half of the light went into his body, the other, hers.**_

 _ **The crystal dulled and reentered Sailor Moon's brooch. "Did it work?" he asked. She smiled brightly. He knew the answer as soon as he felt the raw emotion radiating off of her.**_

 _ **She embraced him. "I think it did."**_

"Aww," Ami, Makoto, Minako, and even Artemis said simultaneously. Rei rolled her eyes. One minute the other senshi had been as serious about this as she was, and the next they were fawning over this love story.

"That's romantic and all, but where does Katsuki fit into this?" Rei asked, growing impatient. Mamoru and Usagi looked at their clasped hands, hesitating for a moment.

"Serenity had always wanted to go to Earth, but I tried my best to keep her away. It was too dangerous, with how afraid the people of the Golden Kingdom were of us," Usagi explained. Mamoru sighed and continued for her.

"One day, she snuck behind everybody's backs and came down to Earth. When she was there, I saw her, and there was a big… misunderstanding."

 _ **Serenity ran her hand against a tree trunk, feeling the way its ridged bark felt on her hands. There were artifical trees on the Moon, but this was the real thing. She gasped when a cool breeze blew her hair into her face and she giggled. The princess began to run down the hill, but tripped and tumbled down. She blew her bangs out of her face in frustration, but quickly began to laugh. She was on**_ **Earth** _ **.**_

 _ **She flinched backward when she saw a hand extended in front of her face. Slowly, Serenity trailed her eyes up the arm and to the bluest, most mysterious eyes she had ever seen. Blushing, she placed her hand in his and stood up as gracefully as she could muster. The look in his eyes made her heart race; the love and raw emotion she saw took her breath away.**_

" _ **Hi," he whispered gently, rubbing his thumb over her fingers. She was stunned by his forwardness with her… perhaps he was unaware of her title?**_

" _ **Hello," she responded, falling into a slight curtsy. He raised his eyebrow and smirked lightly, for some reason confused by her gesture. The crimson in her cheeks deepened as he reached up and ran his fingers though one of her pigtails.**_

" _ **I like your dress. And what you did with your hair. It's different, but it's pretty," he told her seductively. "Like moonlight." She looked away and tried to conceal a smile.**_

" _ **Well, thank y-"**_

" _ **Serenity!" she heard, cringing at the rage in her twin's voice. "How many times have I told you never to come here! It's dangerous, you should know that by now!" Endymion froze, spinning around at the sound of her voice. His jaw dropped when he saw a very impatient Sailor Moon standing at the top of the hill. Her commanding expression faltered for a moment when she locked eyes with him, but she quickly regained her composure.**_

 _ **Serenity hung her head, walking up to her sister. Endymion looked back and forth between the two of them, his jaw on the floor. "Sel-Sailor Moon, can we discuss something?" he asked. She tensed slightly.**_

" _ **Prince Endymion, don't you have somewhere to be?" she asked, grinding her teeth slightly on the last part of the sentence. He grimaced.**_

" _ **It will only take a moment, I promise." Sailor Moon sighed, told Serenity to wait where she was, and walked off with Endymion. He turned to her and widened his eyes slightly. "Why didn't you ever mention that the princess looks exactly like you?" he asked her. She shrugged.**_

" _ **I thought you knew. Isn't it common knowledge that Sailor Moon and the Moon Princess are sisters?" He ran a hand through his hair.**_

" _ **I knew that you were sisters, I just didn't know that you were**_ **twins!** _ **" She sighed and put one hand on her hip and the other on the bridge of her nose.**_

" _ **Well, now you know. I wish I could stay, but I need to take Serenity home before anyone suspects anything. Can I come back later today?" she asked.**_

" _ **I would love that but… we have a slight problem." She raised an eyebrow. "She thinks I like her." Sailor Moon let out an exasperated groan, placing her hands in her face.**_

" _ **And why is that?" she asked.**_

" _ **I flirted with her," he answered, cringing.**_

" _ **Endymion!"**_

" _ **I'm sorry! I thought she was you!" he defended himself, placing his hands in front of his chest to shield himself. She rolled her eyes and started to walk away.**_

" _ **We'll talk about this more tonight. I'll be here at midnight, don't be late," she commanded, stomping off to get Serenity home.**_

Usagi looked away. "Serenity thought that it was love at first sight and thought of an insane idea. I tried to talk her out of it, but she brought it up to mother before I could stop her."

" _ **So what you're saying is that you think that marrying the Prince of Earth will secure an alliance between our two kingdoms?" Queen Serenity asked skeptically, raising her eyebrow. Serenity nodded and Sailor Moon laughed nervously. The moon senshi tugged on a twintail.**_

" _ **I know, insane. I tried to talk her out of it, Mother, but-"**_

" _ **I think it's an excellent idea," the queen announced. Sailor Moon's heart dropped to her stomach and tried her best not to look heartbroken. "I'll bring it up with the King and Queen of The Golden Kingdom and see what I can do." Princess Serenity squealed and launched at her mother, pulling her into a giant hug. The queen let out a heartfelt laugh, oblivious to the look of shock on her other daughter's face."**_

" _ **Well, what are you waiting for?" the princess exclaimed, pulling her mother's arm. "You must meet with them immediately!"**_

Usagi leaned onto Mamoru's shoulder and clutched at his shirt. He looped his arm around her waist reassuringly. "We did everything we could do to prevent it from happening, but once it was official, there was no going back. With no reason not to do it, I was unable to say no. The night before wedding day approached quickly, and we had to let go."

 _ **They sat against the tree in silence, clutching at each other so tightly that it hurt. The only noises that could be heard was the trickle of the stream a few feet away and the sobs erupting from both of their mouths. At first they had tried to wipe each other's tears away, but they soon realized that it only made them come in harder and faster. Endymion brushed his lips on top of her head. "I'll never stop loving you," he breathed. Sailor Moon shook her head.**_

" _ **You'll have to try to," she croaked out. They looked into each other's eyes, both of which were overflowing with tears. Their hands clasped together and their foreheads leaned against each other. Sailor Moon let out a teary, strangled laugh. "Do you remember when I first came here and a rose pricked me? And then I couldn't fathom how something so beautiful could be so painful?" He squeezed her hands tighter in response. "I understand now."**_

 _ **He turned his head to look up at the night sky. The moon shone brightly, mocking him. How was he supposed to look at it every night and try not to think of his beloved? The thought made his heart ache and he pulled her even closer.**_

 _ **A light zipped through the sky, and he placed his index finger under her chin to shift her gaze to it. "Make a wish, Selene," he told her, his voice breaking on the last word.**_

" _ **I wish you would kiss me one last ti-" Before she could finish her sentence, his lips came crashing down onto hers in a sloppy, teary, searingly passionate kiss.**_

"The reason that Endymion wasn't brainwashed like the rest of the Terrans was because he wasn't on Earth at all. He was on the moon, with me. While I was away from all of you, Beryl and Metallia attacked."

 _ **Sailor Moon and Endymion ran to the front off the palace, gawking at what they saw. The shitennou stood in front of a large army, bodies of Lunarians lying unconscious at their feet. Whether they were dead or alive, they didn't know. Endymion's stepped forward.**_

" _ **Kunzite! Nephrite! Jadeite! Zoisite! What do you think you're doing?" he screamed. The shitennou glowered at their prince, gripping their swords tightly.**_

" _ **Master, don't tell me that the people of the Moon have taken over your mind. Come with us. We can destroy this evil colony once and for all," Kunzite said. Endymion's jaw dropped and Sailor Moon narrowed her eyes.**_

" _ **Evil? Kunzite, you have it backwards. The evil one is Metallia! You're being fooled!" A young woman with long, red hair stepped out of the crowd, brandishing her sword.**_

" _ **That's where you're wrong, my prince. The people of the moon are wicked beings that need to be eliminated." Her gaze shifted to Sailor Moon. "And we're going to start with their strongest force." She ran to the blonde, preparing to stab her. Sailor Moon grasped at her chest, her face becoming pale when she realized that her brooch wasn't on her. Endymion tackled the woman, but not quick enough.**_

 _ **He let out a scream of horror when Sailor Moon fell forward, clutching at the red stain on her white ball gown. He caught her before she could hit the ground, tears falling furiously. "Selene!" he cried, hugging her tightly. Her breathing was uneven and the red stain was becoming larger and larger. Blood was spilling out of her mouth and her hands were shaking.**_

" _ **Endymion…" she rasped, the word fading out. As her eyes glassed over and the muscles in her face relaxed, he pulled her body against his chest, somehow hoping she would come back to him.**_

 _ **Seeing an opportunity,, someone in the crowd sprinted forward, plunging a sword deep in Endymion's back. He screamed loudly, releasing Sailor Moon and falling over backwards. "You idiot!" Beryl yelled, stabbing the young man who had killed the prince.**_

 _ **Endymion's mind faded in and out of consciousness. "Selene…" he murmured, reaching his fingers out to connect to hers. It fell limp before it could get there.**_

Everyone in the room started crying, even Rei, who had a few tears on her cheeks. "I'm guessing after that, Queen Serenity bonded Mamoru-san and Katsuki-chan, breaking your bond?" Ami asked. Usagi and Mamoru nodded.

"All Sailor Crystals can bind two people together, but it isn't strong. If a more powerful crystal, such as the ginzuishou, tries to break it, it's easy. With the ginzuishou, the only way to break the bond is to use the ginzuishou itself. The only one who can do that is Katsuki, and she isn't willing to do that," Usagi said sadly.

"Actually, I am."

All heads in the room snapped up at the sound of the princess's voice. Katsuki was standing at the doorway wearing pajamas with her long hair down, Luna in tow. "Katsuki-san?" Mamoru stepped forward in disbelief. "What are you talking about?" The silver-haired princess sighed and looked down, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"I've been selfish. Ever since I met Endymion in the Silver Millennium, I haven't thought of anyone but myself. I was so anxious to get married to him that I couldn't see that he didn't really love me. Asking mother to bond us was stupid, and I want to undo it," she explained. Usagi and Mamoru looked at each other.

"Katsuki, are you sure?" Usagi asked, her fingers twitching in the direction of Mamoru's. The moon princess walked over to her twin, placing her hands on her shoulders.

"Mother said that no matter what, follow our hearts. If your heart is telling you to be with Mamoru-san, you need to be with him, Usagi." The moon senshi's vision became blurry.

"But you-"

" _My_ heart is telling me to let go. I was never meant to be with Endymion. But you? You guys are soulmates," Katsuki affirmed, squeezing Usagi's shoulders. The blonde beamed, throwing her arms around Katsuki. The princess stumbled back, laughing when she felt tears of joy splash onto her shoulders. Thank yous were repeated in her ear before Usagi pulled away and jumped onto Mamoru with just as much excitement.

Katsuki summoned the ginzuishou and let it gravitate toward Usagi and Mamoru. She untangled herself from his grasp and bounced back, keeping their hands tightly clasped together. "I, Tsukino Usagi, Princess Selene of the Silver Millennium bond myself to you, Chiba Mamoru, Prince Endymion of the Golden Kingdom." She said it so quickly and so eagerly that it made Mamoru laugh a little. He lifted her knuckles to his lips and placed a soft kiss upon them.

"I, Chiba Mamoru, Prince Endymion of the Golden Kingdom bond myself to you, Tsukino Usagi, Princess Selene of the Silver Millennium." The ginzuishou exploded with light, causing the occupants of the room to gasp. They had never seen it shine so brightly before. The light divided in two, wrapping around the couple and pulling them together tightly. Usagi grabbed the collar of Mamoru's shirt and pulled him down, kissing him desperately and lovingly. The light dissipated, half entering Usagi's body and the other entering Mamoru's.

They stumbled back, breathing heavily. Their eyes connected and they seemed to be hypnotized by the other person's gaze. The only noises that could be heard were the sound of their beating hearts. Katsuki smiled, bringing the ginzuishou back to her. "It's complete." Their trance was broken and their lips collided.

For the first time in thousands of years, they were free to love each other.

* * *

Please leave a review! Hearing positive feedback really inspires me to keep writing and it makes my day :D!


End file.
